What Can Make Me Feel this Way? EVERYTHING WILL BRING A CHAIN OF LOVE
by Starjargon
Summary: Loki is going to have a baby. And become a father. He just didn't realize these two things were related. Related to Sing a Little Ditty with Me. K plus and TW for initial unkind attitude toward babies.


**Author's Note: Originally Sing A Little Ditty was going to be on its own. But a combination of a familial new baby and an episode of FRIENDS led to this. For any new parents out there who don't _feel_ ready, don't worry. You will be when it's your time, and you are not alone. **

**Hela's mother purposely kept vague, ship Loki as you will. Takes place before first story.**

* * *

Intellectually, Loki had known he was going to have a baby. Rolling his eyes at Odin when he went on and on about _being a prince of Asgard_ and _irresponsible actions leading to responsibilities_ and _"look at Thor and Sif"_ and how happy the PERFECT, GOLDEN prince was with his family. He'd love to pull out her perfectly dark hair one more time…

But, duty demanded and so... he did everything he was supposed to. Joint visits with healers and going to his mother to learn breathing techniques and _how to soothe tears_ and _hold the head_ and _this is the most important thing you will ever do_ and... learning all things necessary about having a baby.

When his wretched brother's little team managed to stop another one of his brilliant schemes, the Captain and Widow's little monster came and interrupted his righteous speech, crying out for his father. Then it hit him as he watched the Soldier stoop to soothe the boy: he was going to be a _father_. So much… _more_ than just having a baby.

Someone would not only _tolerate_ him around but _need_ him.

He was NOT PREPARED AT ALL.

He would rather spend a millennium with poison slowly dripping on his face than admit it, but he was relieved when his latest failed attack gave him one-on-one time to ponder things out with Thor (which had ABSOLUTELY not been his goal at all).

Thor laughed when he figured out what was really beyond his little brother's subtle hints and questions. Then, with more sincerity than Loki thought the oaf capable, he claimed with all authority, "You're going to be a wonderful father, Loki. I've always thought that. You just have to _act_ like one from the start, which won't take much effort once you meet your baby- well, it won't _seem_ like such an effort. You don't have to worry about _feeling_ anything, because of course that will come. And when it does, it will be both completely overwhelming and the most natural thing you've ever felt."

Loki scoffed at Thor's advice, though quietly (and VERY SECRETLY) reassured. He continued his preparations dutifully and with a bit more hope than he'd allowed himself in quite a long while, until Odin came up to him one day saying he had all faith in him (not that Loki cared. He didn't. REALLY), followed closely by Frigga who informed him it was time. Several hours later a red, tiny, loud scrunchy thing he supposedly helped create came into being. A frisson of despair ran up his spine when he realized he _didn't_ feel anything. He stared at the odd-looking creature and waited for a spark that never came.

 _Figures the oaf didn't know what he was talking about,_ he muttered to himself as he held the baby with a sneer. "You're stuck with me, Spawn,"he huffed resignedly. "Sorry _."_

Nights later he was once more awakened by the thing screaming, and with a groan, he dutifully made his way to pick it up. _Stop that infernal noise,_ he scolded silently, rocking her and feeding her exhaustedly. They stared at one another, both in their own realms of misery.

 _Surely this couldn't be normal,_ he lamented, running a finger lightly over the whelp's face, slowly guiding it down over her tiny arm, making the supposedly comforting sounds Sif had shown him. Suddenly, a tiny hand grasped his finger with far more strength than he expected, and he looked at the now-quiet countenance of his daughter, gazing into her eyes and she into his.

" _Hello,"_ he whispered, clutching Hela's beautiful tiny hand with his single finger.

 _Well,_ he smiled to brightly to himself, pulling his daughter close and giving his baby girl's head a tender kiss, _Guess the oaf was right._


End file.
